1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid soap supplying device for use in washing hands, hair and body and for other desired applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been known to provide a liquid soap supplying device comprised of a tank for storing liquid soap, a pressurizing device for pressurizing an interior side of the tank and a discharging nozzle communicating with the tank through a liquid soap feeding pipe (for example., see Jap. U.M.Laid-Open No.Hei 2-92789).
This supplying device feeds liquid soap in a tank by a pressurizing force of a pressurizing device to a discharging nozzle and discharges the liquid soap of steam-like flow from the discharging port under an opening or closing operation of the discharging nozzle.
In case of the aforesaid prior art supplying device, a discharging force for the liquid soap was too strong in response to a certain pressurizing force of the pressurizing device, the liquid soap struck against the hands of a user, splashed and dropped from between the fingers and the device left a certain room for improvement in view of an efficient use of the liquid soap.